


A Collection of Grizzamisms

by xmoomzix



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets centering around Grizz and Sam. Most of these will likely come from tumblr writing prompts!





	1. Dear Sam

**Author's Note:**

> From the OTP Drabble Challenge! Grizz has a lot to say and has been practicing his ASL.

Why was he so nervous?

Grizz twisted his lips and pressed his forehead against the mirror. Breathe. He pulled back and appraised his appearance. Smart, tidy but without sacrificing the elements that made Grizz, Grizz. Like his bow-tie for example, bright yellow and decorated with pineapples.

Let's try this again.

Rolling his shoulders, Grizz prepared his speech again, lifting his arms, fingers forming the words he'd like to say:

Sam. I love you. You make the days less grey...

... and sometimes I have to pinch myself just to reassure myself that this is real. I was lonely for a long time, playing football I wasn't passionate about, kissing girls I didn't care about and digging myself into a hole that I thought I'd be stuck in forever. It was a dark, isolating hole Sam.

Then you came along. I was so fucking nervous to talk to you. I was blank canvas and you coloured my world. You mean everything to me and now, now I think I'm ready to tell the universe. With your consent, let's walk into the streets tomorrow holding hands. Let me kiss you under the stars like they do in the movies. Let me take you to the dance tonight and hold you in front of everyone.

Will you let me, Sam?

\- Oh!

Their eyes locked in the reflection of the mirror; Sam was stood in the doorway, tears running down his beautiful face. Grizz turned, his cheeks warming.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” He asked, forgetting to sign. 

“Long enough.” Sam signed back, reading his lips and stepping up to kiss him softly. Grizz smiled and cupped Sam's cheeks, swiping a tear away with his thumb. 

"Well?" 

"Let's tell the universe that Sam loves Grizz."


	2. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for these two

He is breathtakingly beautiful…

That is the first thought that comes to mind as Grizz observes the other out of the corner of his eye. They are on the rooftop of the school, waiting for the fireworks to start to mark the end of the year and the start of another. Sam's head is angled upwards, watching the nights sky; and because the moon is full, the silvery glow bathes his face, making him appear ethereal. It is a flattering pose for him and Grizz wishes he could capture the moment forever.

Their eyes meet, Sam's eyes glittering with excitement as a contented smile curves his lips. Then those eyes playfully narrow, before darkening in a sultry manner. Grizz suddenly finds it hard to breathe. In the distance the fireworks begin and they both break their gazes to look up. Someone shifts, shuffles closer, fingers creeping towards the others… linking them. Neither take their eyes off the rainbow of explosions lighting up the sky.

The fireworks are beautiful.

The siren of the ascent, the explosive climax, the rain of star-like sparks falling to the earth… it is hypnotising. Sam's fingers give a little squeeze and for Grizz, it’s like he has received a little electric shock.

The next blast is a little closer this time, the golden light reflecting in their eyes. Grizz's heart races and now Sam is turning to face him. His body tingles pleasantly when he feels warm breath fan his lips, intermingling with his own. He trembles. Sam is mouthing his name. Grizz's lips part but no words emerge from them. What is this feeling? It’s suffocating and invigorating at the same time. He wants to drown in it.

It is love.   
All consuming and unmerciful.


End file.
